MIPI I3C is a bus interface that connects peripheral devices to an application processor. As an integration technology, MIPI I3C also enables connections among various types of peripheral devices. The MIPI I3C bus interface standard provides improvements to the MIPI inter-integrated circuit (“I2C”) bus interface standard. The objectives of the MIPI I3C standard include standardizing peripheral device communication, supporting low-power, high-speed peripheral device communication, and reducing the number of wires used in peripheral device communication.